


The Giving Angel

by ImagineAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Giving Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAngels/pseuds/ImagineAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was an angel…</p><p>and he loved a little hunter.</p><p>And every day the hunter would come</p><p>and he would gather his feathers</p><p>and make them into wings and play angel of the lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giving Angel

Once there was an angel…

and he loved a little hunter.

And every day the hunter would come

and he would gather his feathers

and make them into wings and play angel of the lord.

He would climb his torso

and swing from his wings

and eat the burgers the angel stowed in his pocket.

And they would play salt-and-burn.

And when he was tired he would sleep in the shade.

And the hunter loved the angel…

Very much.

And the angel was happy.

But time went by.

And the hunter grew older.

And the angel was often alone.

Then one day the hunter came to the angel  
And the angel said “Come, hunter, come and climb  
up my torso and swing from my wings  
and eat burgers and sleep in the shade  
and be happy.”  
“I am too big to climb and play.” Said the hunter.  
“I want to buy guns and hunt demons.  
I want some money.  
Can you give me some money?”  
“I’m sorry,” said the angel, “but I have no money.  
I have only feathers and burgers.  
Take my burgers, hunter, and sell them  
in the city. Then you will have money  
and you will be happy.”  
And so the hunter climbed up the  
angel and gathered  
his burgers  
and carried them away.

And the angel was happy.

But the hunter stayed away  
for a long time…  
and the tree was sad.  
And then one day  
the hunter came back  
and the angel shook with joy  
and she said, “Come, hunter,  
climb up my torso  
and swing from my wings  
and be happy.”

“I am to busy to play with angels,”  
said the hunter.  
“I want a house to keep me safe,”  
he said.  
“I want a wife and I want children,  
and so I need a house.  
Can you give me a house?”  
“I have no house,” said the angel.  
“Heaven is my house,  
but you may take some of my feathers  
and trade for a house.  
Then you will be happy.”

And so the hunter plucked  
his feathers  
and carried them away  
to trade for his house.

And the angel was happy.

But the hunter stayed away  
for a long time.  
And when he came back,  
the angel was so happy  
he could hardly speak.  
“Come, hunter,” he whispered,  
“come and play.”  
“I am too old and sad to play,”  
said the hunter.  
“I want a car that will  
take me far away  
from here.  
Can you give me a car?”

“Take some of my blood  
and trade for a boat,”  
said the angel.  
“Then you can drive away…  
and be happy.”

So the hunter took some of the blood

and traded for a boat and sailed away.

And the angel was happy…

but not really.

And after a long time  
the hunter came back again.  
“I am sorry, hunter,”  
said the angel, “but I have nothing  
left to give you-

My burgers are gone”  
“My teeth are too weak  
for burgers,” said the hunter.  
“My wings are featherless,”  
said the angel. “You  
cannot swing on them-“  
“I am too old to swing  
on wings,” said the hunter.  
“My blood is gone,” said the angel  
“You cannot-“  
“I am too tired to do anything,” said the hunter.  
“I am sorry,” sighed the tree.  
“I wish that I could  
give you something…  
but I have nothing left. I am just  
skin and bones. I am sorry…”

“I don’t need very much now,”  
said the hunter,  
“just a quiet place to sit and rest.  
I am very tired.”  
“Well,” said the angel,  
straightening himself up  
as much as he could,  
“well, an old angel is good  
for sitting and resting.  
Come, hunter, sit down.  
Sit down and rest.”

And the hunter did.

And the angel was happy.

And always ready to bleed for the hunter.


End file.
